disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Goofs: Tales on Earth
Space Goofs: Tales on Earth is a TV series comeback of the original Space Goofs made by Xilam Studios. The main four space goofs appear in the series as well as new characters as well. It stars Maurice LaMarche, Danny Mann, Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, and Cassidy Naber. Synopsis Four extra terrestrials, Etno, Bud, Gorgious, and Candy, crash on earth and seek refuge in an empty house they claim their own. When a peppy optimistic girl, Melody, figures out they are aliens, she offers them a promise to keep their secret and never share it with anyone-even a cute Hispanic boy she has in her class. From the SMTV to new enemies, the four space goofs have to try to live with earth, while waiting for a way to find home. Cast Main Characters Etno Polino (Maurice LaMarche) - Short and purple with pink lips, magenta nose, and red eyes, Etno is the smartest one of the bunch. He leads the space goofs and is the closest to Melody. Whenever he's in the situation, he is one of the last ones to panic. He also hates being a girl. He was the one that invented the SMTV. Candy Caramella (Charlie Adler) - Short and green with red eyes and a yellow and red polka dotted apron, Candy is a neatfreak and tomgirl of the group. He is usually panicky in various situations and can be pretty serious and dramatic at times. However, he is also calm and is usually seen with his vacuum cleaner. Gorgious Klatoo (Danny Mann) - Short, blue, and plump with green eyes and an attitude, Gorgious is the hot-tempered one of the group. He often gets annoyed at Bud's dumbness, Candy's panic, and mostly Etno's non-stop babbling. Although he is a big toughie, he has a small soft spot for Melody and treats her like a proper girl. He often cracks jokes that make fun of the space goofs and loves food Bud Budiovitch (Jeff Bennett) - Tall and orange with blood shot pink eyes, he is the dimwitted one of the group. He loves watching TV and is sometimes staring off into space. He absolutely is a fond of Melody and thinks of her as a younger sister figure. Later in the series, he forms a crush on an anime star named Celeste. Melody McCardle (Cassidy Naber) - Short and slender with wild red hair, emerald green eyes, freckles, and a gap in her tooth, Melody is a supporter and best friend of the space goofs. She loves aliens and has her trust gained from the aliens to keep their secret. She is waiting for undivided attention from her major crush, Rafael, but pretends that she is in a relationship with Etno, even though it is very uncomfortable to her. She is the closest to Etno Polino. Melody is gifted to have a multi-talented personality. Supporting Characters Rafael Fernando (Tom Kenny) - He is a Hispanic foreign exchange student who is Melody's HUGE crush. He is the type of boy who loves to draw and create many amazing things. Melody was afraid he would hate her because he is in boy scouts and Melody is in Girl Scouts. Rafael may or may not harbor secret feelings for Melody but does show it in some episodes. Clair Siren (Alyson Stoner) - She is a bubbly and sweet girl and one of Melody's best girl friends. Most of the students call her siren because of her smooth, girly voice. Clair dreams of becoming a pop star someday, and is always supported by her friends. She has feelings for a student named Daniel. Toni Matrolini (Dana Gaier) - Coming from an Italian culture, Toni is a tomboy and one of Melody's best girl friends. She loves playing sports and is stronger than most of the boys in her class. She is always supportive to her friends and will destroy anyone who hurts them. A boy named Gabriel has a crush on her, and she sometimes shows her affection for him. Chi Ti-Shang (Ariel Winter) - Chi is a shy Chinese girl and one of Melody's best girl friends. She is also Melody's closest best friend and is mostly seen with Melody throughout the series. There were times when Chi almost found out about the space goofs' secret, like when she questioned their house or when their SMTV power was wearing off. Nevertheless, she never finds out. She has a crush on a boy named Nathaniel. Stereo Monovici (Jeff Bennett) - Two-headed and red in which each head has a slightly long nose, and being as tall as Bud, Stereo acts as two people since each head has its own mind. "He" is pretty much the bookworm of the group, yet often wastes his intelligence on the most useless information. The heads often argue with each other. Stereo was Etno, Bud, Gorgious and Candy's long lost friend and is the leader of The Galaxy Heroes. Sunny Rainshine (Tara Strong) - Sunny is a cheerful yellow alien who is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. She can summon rain clouds when she cries. Pearl Confetti (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Pearl is a calm pink alien who is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. She is usually the first to calm Stereo down when his heads are arguing. Spring Flower (Nika Futterman) - Spring is a spring green alien who is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. Like Pearl, she calms Stereo down whenever his heads started to argue. Aqua Seafoam (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Aqua is a aquamarine and sea foam green alien who communicates with whistles, animal sounds and visual gags. He is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. He can also use bubbles to communicate with fish and other sea creatures. Star Lightning (Richard Steven Horvitz) - Star is a reckless and wisecracking teal alien who is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant and withdrawn, he shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Thunder Smasher (Eric Edelstein) - Thunder is a warm-hearted and strong indigo alien who suffers from flatulence and is a member of The Galaxy Heroes. Though slow-witted, he is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Crimson (Wally Wingert) - Crimson is a smart crimson colored alien who is The Galaxy Heroes' manager. He and Periwinkle always argue with each other and get into fights, but that never endangers their friendship. He is usually seen as being more intelligent than Periwinkle. Periwinkle (Kevin McDonald) - Periwinkle is a extremely enthusiastic, naïve and childish periwinkle colored alien who is Crimson's best friend and The Galaxy Heroes' co-manager. He has an obsession with newts, and can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. He is a lover of life who is overly optimistic. Although he usually obeys Crimson, he loses his mind in front of all things silly. He has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap and newts. He also likes doing flatulent sounds with his underarms, much to the annoyance of Crimson. Minor Characters Gabriel Sentias (Sean Astin) - He is the school jock who has feelings for Toni. Daniel Hopson (Jack McBrayer) - He is one of the most popular boys in the school who is Clair's love interest. Like Clair, he can also sing. Nathaniel Danis (Rob Paulsen) - He is the student body president of the school and Chi's love interest. Gem Crystal (Cree Summer) - Gem is a mint colored alien who is a great friend of the Space Goofs and the Galaxy Heroes. Bubble Glitter (Kath Soucie) - Bubble is a good-natured cyan alien who is the closest friend of the Space Goofs and ally of the Galaxy Heroes. Scarlet (Roz Ryan) - Scarlet is a caring scarlet colored alien who is Crimson and Periwinkle's close friend. She always stops Crimson and Periwinkle's arguments and fights. She also acts like a mother-figure to them. Celeste Tigichiari (Lauren Tom) - She is an anime TV Star who seeks refuge in the Space Goofs' house. She is Melody's role model and Bud's love interest. Pika Pika (Jennifer Hale) - She is a short minor mutant cat person who is Celeste's sidekick. She is also an anime star. Albert Girlbert Salden (Alan Tudyk) - He is the boss of the employees in the college. He told that the Space Goofs are in earth. Kenzie Leandra (Carolyn Lawrence) - She is a popular mean girl who rivals Melody. She is head over heels with Rafael and tries to humiliate Melody in front of him. Mr. Jonathan Leandra (Adam Sandler) - He is Kenzie's father who is an alien captor. In the fourth season finale, he finds out about the aliens' identities and captures them, making him an antagonist of the show. Other Languages *Els Pirats de l'espai: Contes a la Terra (Catalan) *Vesmírní troubové: Příběhy na Zemi (Czech) *Les Zinzins de l'espace: Contes sur la Terre (French) *Noch ein Heim für Aliens (German) *Space Goofs: Racconti sulla Terra (Italian) *Space Goofs: Contos na Terra (Portuguese) (Brazil) *Space Goofs: Cuentos en la Terra (Spanish) (Latin America) *Los Pirados del Espacio: Cuentos en la Terra (Spanish) (Spain) Gallery Space Goofs.jpg Space Goofs 2.jpg|The Main Characters Category:Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney XD Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Sci-Fi Category:Yuppy Kai Yae